conocidos o algo mas?
by yumiko14
Summary: bueno es mi primer fic un yaoi entre renXhoro algo d yohXana y haoXana ryuXlyserrg y too eso spero ke les guste y dejen rewies! xrfas!


N /A: este s mi fic YAOI a si k a los homofobikos les igo xr su bn k se vayan d aquí no m responsabilizo d traumas x) y kmo mi fic s m da la gana lo k pondré les digo Les advierto que las relaciones entre los shamanes cambiaran en se fic (menos HxR)  
Espero k les guste atentamente YO (xDD)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONOCIDOS O ALGO MAS?  
-  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 1: RECUERDOS

Era un invierno muy helado quizás el mas frió para horo horito en la pensión fe fumbari oKa (o.O?)Después de cuatro años en el que se había suspendido la pelea de shamanes y desde ese mismo tiempo no a vuelo a ver a su querido koi chan

----FLASH BACK----

hao:k decepción y estaba tan cerca de ser el shaman king-hao se entristece y se detiene cerca de un árbol

opacho:don Hao no se preocupe usted cuando quiera podrá ser el shaman king como debe ser, -con cara de seguro xD-

en ese entonces hao ve a ren caminando decepcionadamente junto a lyserg conversando (mas bien discutiendo xD)

ren:te dije que yo seré el shaman king lechugoso

lyserg:como me dijiste estúpidoso OwÓ

ren:estupidoso?? pareces una niña dices puras porquerias

lyserg:ja creo que horo tiene razon U.Ú ren: a si??? Y dime que te dijo ese cabeza de helado de mi,del gran REN TAO.o.ó

lyserg:no te imaginas que me dijo-kon una risa picara se acerca al chino y le dice- en verdad quieres saber que me dijo chinito??? XD

un escalofrío cubre por completo al gran Tao y con curiosidad le dice;  
ren:Sí el gran tao lo kiere saber o.ó

lyserg:esta bien….me algero por ti-muerto de la risa

ren:ya puh dime O.o?

lyserg:yo te pregunte si querias saber no si querias que te lo dijera -riendose a carcajadas

ren:ya veras estupido verde –saca su cuchilla dorada EN ESE MOMENTO LLEGA HORO horo:oie verde deja en paz a mi neko chan

ren:a kien le dices tu neko chan estupido

horo:a quie crees que le digo chinito-

ren:si ia se,bueno sera mejor que regrese a china

horo:TOT que te iras???? No rensito sama no te vallas me morire T.T

ren:estupido sueltame lo tenia por la cintura amarradito 8  
horo:si prometes no irte

ren: le da n golpe en la cabeza y se marcha adios cabeza de hielo jajajajaja gane XD

----FIN FLASH BACK----

horo:ren donde estarás??-

anna:denuevo pensando en el- se le acerca ana y se sienta a su lado

horo:es que no puedo olvidarlo me preocupa mucho ese chino estúpido

ana:hasta bueno por fin lo demuestras hoto hoto

horo:de que estas hablando ana??

anna:del amor que sientes hacia el Tao

horo:qué que me estas hablando yo el gran horo horo seré próximamente el shaman king y no estara preocupado de los chinos sexis kmo ese entupido(nótese el próximamente XD)

anna:ves que lo amas

horo:no lo amo ana entiende

anna:porque no lo aceptas, acepa de una ve que te gusta el chino no crees que seria bueno como sabes si Regresa cuando decidas gritarle a los cuatros vientos con las estrellas que lo amas, así dejarías de estar tan "aburrido" (quizás a que se refería XD) se marcha del cuarto de horo

horo:...no el nunca regresara por mi TOT eso no sucederá... –pensando-

al otro día…..

anna:horo son las 1 de la tarde a que maldita hora te vas a levantar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!O-Ó-grita ana enfurecida-por dios mira como tienes esta habitación es un desastre tendrás que limpiarla si no quieres que te eche a la calle O.ó que inútil eres no haces nada bien a excepción de tu comida que seria lo que te mantiene en esta pensión de calidad ya levántate flojo de hielo!!!!u.ú

horo:ya voy ya voy ana no te emociones por que eres tan gruñona conmigo que soy tan sexy ToT no es justo anna:..oWó..LEVANTATE AHORA ESTUPIDO DE HIELOOOO!!!

bueno si es asi kien no ¬¬? ToT

-que dijiste u.ú ?

-nadis ke hoy voy a hacer el amuerzo xSS

-asi me gusta se retira

-que buen baño me di.bueno ahora a hacer el amuerzo-suena el timbre- nani?? Quien sera ?  
se acerca y abre la puerta ve una silueta pequeña pero de apariencia fuerte y seria-no puede ser ToT rennn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lo abraza fuertemente

-que te pasa hielo me estas tocando no toques al gran TAO -sisisisisisisi taokmo kieras o ren eres tu!!..no eres un ladron!!!O-O con la aprencia de ren a axulio auxlio no quiero morir tan joven y bonito no me mate señor desconocido TOT y muchos meno tan sexy no xrfavor!!!

ren se acaricia la sien veo que sigues igual de estupido que siempre hoto hoto

-mira si asta te comiste el espiritu de mi ren!!!TOT donde lo tienes le abre la boka y empieza a mirar ren me oyes?  
Ren yo te salvare te lo juro Ren!!!siente un pekeño gran jalon de parte del supuesto impostor y come almas  
waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me vas a violar maldito violador TOT auxilioooooo!  
Salvenme SOS!!!!!!

-ya veras maldito idiota, cuchilla dorada!!!

-Waaaaaaaaaa le robaste el poder a mi neko

ren se sonroja tu neko? nadie te dio permiso para que me dijeras asi 

--y asi pasaron toda la tarde hasta que llego yoh---

-hola ren wau tanto tiempo no has cambiado en nada n-n

-yoh siges igual de despreocupado que siempre u.ú podrias sacar,me a este idiota de encima

-para que si te quiere arto no sabes como estuvo extrañandote horo se entra a la pension con cara triste o-o?

-y a este que le pasa?? O.o?

-no te das cuenta ren ¿??n-n

-darme cuenta de que???

YOH:Ven te explicare adentro jijijijiji se dirije al futuro cuarto de ren  
YOH:toma este es tu cuarto

REN:gracias yoh. debo pedirte algo lo que pasa es que por alla en china ahora esta todo muy cambiado desde que mi padre murió mi familia esta no se mejor como mas feliz mas libre en especial mama y jun

YOH: ya veo…mmm y dime que puedo hacer yo por ti??

REN:Yoh me escape de casa diciendo que volveria mañana por la mañana,  
pero no quiero volver no quiero seguir viviendo ahí tengo unas cosas pendientes que hacer acá en esta pensión u.u

- se trata de horo no es asi 1313 jijijijii?

-si…eto como supiste???!°!!!!o-ó

-cuando llegue a casa horo te dijo"neko chan" y tu te sonrojaste decidí quedarme oculto en los matorrales para ver si pasaba algo interesante XDD

-aps

-o.o dime Ren te gusta el hoto verdad?? N-n

-mmmm bueno a ti no t puedo mentir u.ú

-jijijijiji

-si

-si k??o.o

- si me gusta U

-jijijijijiji

-no te rías de mi condición sexual tarado ó.ó

-no me río de ese ren

-o.o? entonces de que

-ren yo siempre me río jijijijiji

-no me digas

-si te digo n.n

-bueno yoh yo puedo quedarme aki para siempre??o.o?

-por su puesto que si,pero ya sabes como es anna XD

-  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 2: NUEVA VIDA, ATRACCIONES…

Después de tres semanas desde que ren llego horo habia cambiado completamente era feliz comia arto (xDD hoto tenia ke ser) pero el sentia algo no sabia que era una especia de atracción hacia el tao Y este a la ves sentia lo mismo por el hoto solo que de manera distinta...

en el parque

-demonios que me esta pasando, por que siempre debo ser yo al que le pasen estas cosas raras, pero estoy solo, no tengo a nadie …ni a jun siquiera ella no….no jun no aceptaría aun hermano homosexual y si ella no lo hace mi mamá se morirá cuando lo sepa… y lo peor es que me gusta el…u.ú demonios habiendo tanto hombre justo tenia que ser el mas…entupido…celeste..Hermoso..Tierno.  
.Lindo…comilón y o por dios!!!! Que digo o.o- sienta en un banquito de madera junto al lago X y saca una soda de no se donde--que tranquilo es este lugar…  
demonios que voy a hacer si le digo esto al cabeza de hielo se quedara como mas idiota de lo que es(n/a: pesado ToT) y a parte el es muy especial para mí y no quiero perderlo no viviria para contarlo .

mientras en la pension

todos estaban reunidos pese a la carta que habia llegado a la pension aquel dia x del x del año x (XD) de parte de hao diciendo que volveria a la pension y que habia cambiado pero estaban solamente los cuatro en el comedor esperando la llegada de aqul individuo; ana manta yoh y por supuesto lyserg horo estaba en su habitación y bueno ren en aquel parque que quien sabe donde esta Mientras que todos estos sucesos ocurrían en fumbari horo se encontraba en su pieza pensando y tratando de distraerse un rato(n/a:pobeshitoToT)

-aaaahh por todos los hielos( Xd HORO TENIAKK SER)-donde se habra metido ese chinito y si le paso algo malito??TOT-  
….-naaah el es fuerte y sabe defenderse solo me pregunto ahora que lo pienso que me estara pasando con el hace tiempo que no lo veo( horo lo viste en la mañana xdd)-ya sé le dire todo y tengo un plan perfecto para hacerle saber lo que siento(H) que listo soy jjijiijjijijiji

mientras en el parque  
-ya sé le dire todo a horo no ce como vaya a reaccionar pero solo espero que no me desprecie se lod dire cuando el este mas calmado y no ce mas normal desde que llegue según yoh el est mucho ejor pero yo pienso que se hace mmmmm……si ya no es el mismo de antes u///u-(n/a k ternooooox3)

de repente ren se para y se dirije decidido para cumplir su objetivo

mientras en la pension en el cuarto de horito rito

-ya se lo que hare ahora lo unico que falta es encontrarlo.  
lo encontrare antes ed que llegue a la pension jijijijii.  
ren: antes de decir esto a horo me gustaria ir a……

horo:demonios donde se encontrara ren!!!!x3 solo espero que no se halla ido a china ToT

ren: la escuela como demonios llegue a aquí??O.o??

horo: O.O que es lo que ven mis ojos O.O

ren: entrare sin que nadie se de cuenta quisas aquí pueda ……..pensar mejor…U.U

horo: esta deprimido quisas noquiere verme.  
ocultandose en unos matorrales que no se de donde salieron  
quisas esta asi por mi T.T ohh dios nunca pense que ova a ser tan difícil!!!!TOT

ren: nani???O.O alguien me esta siguiendo ….sera mejor que entre horo: no entiendo-confundido-por que esta aquí mi neko o.o?...jijijiji lo espiare un rato…

en su salon de clases se sienta en su puesto y dirije su mirada hacia el puesto de al lado que es en donde horo se sentaba siempre(n/a kyaaaaa xrk sera ñ.ñ?)

ren: horo como no te das cuenta

(al oir estop horo algo le dio que aparecio repentinamente por la puerta del salon sin que ren lo notara)

horo: pesandoque cosa es de la que esta hablando ren de mi???

En ese instante ren al obserbar el pupitre de horo ve un cuaderno en forma de corazon(n/a: horo ¡!o///o) y ren lo toma cuidadosamente al abrirlo ve escrituras chinas no muy perfectas y que no se entiende mucho, o sea, nada xD

Ren: o.o que es esto???O.O

Horo: es que acaso no entiendes lo que dice chinito sexy??'

Ren: O.O horo que demonios estas haciendo aquí??..O///O

Horo: bueno yo…..mmmse acerca aren lo suficiente para poner lo nervioso

Ren: que te pasa horo te sientes mal?? con desprecio

Horo: no me hables en ese tono que me hierescon cara de cachorro atropellado Xd

Ren: que le pasa al cabeza de hielo??u.ú esta sensible wau no sabia que el hielo tenia sentimientos u.u

Horo:enojado TE DIJE QUE NO ME LASTIMARAS MAS MALDITO ESTUPIDO!!!!!se acerca y le da un abrazo

Ren: OWO?? Que demonios haces suéltame maldito pervertido o te matare!!! u.ú

Horo: Ren lo jala hacia su cuerpo impidiéndole al chinito que se sacara de el o ren quería sentirte así. Pero sabes no podía evitarlo he deseado tanto este momento no sabes cuanto te e extrañado desde la ultima ves que te vi llendote a china para esta r con tu familia mi dias desde ese entonces eran un infierno no vivia sin ti ren te quiero..TOT

Ren: Ho…ho….horo….O.O horo te debo decir algo muy importante….kon miedo

Horo: O.O que pasa??

Ren: te… queria decir…que ..yo ..yo ….osea..tu

Horo: ren que pasa!!

Ren: ai shiteru horokeu

Horo: o.o…O.O….

Ren: bueno ya te lo dije y no has reaccionado bien a si que me voy a china adios! con lagrimas

Horo: O.O rennnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!lo jala de un brazo volteándolo contra su cuerpoRen no te vayaslo abrasa yo te amo ren te amo mucho desde que te fuiste nuevamente a china supe que te amaba no puedo vivir sin ti renn!!!

Ren: o.o estas seguro??? eres un maldito homosexual como yo horo???

Horo: no soy maldito u.ú pero si soy un homosexual xDD

Ren: entonces que hacems horo???...o///o?

horo: nani??? a que te refieres neko sama??(n/a:1313 xD kyaaa horo no mah xDD)

ren: le toma la mano derecho de horo

horo:O///O rennn nunca pensé eso de ti xD

Ren: u///ú ya callate pedazo de hielo

Horo: como tu digas precioso...

-  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 3:CONFESADOS,CAMINO DIFICIL

despues que horo y ren se confesaron entre ambos su hermoso lindo tierno kawaii amor se dirijieron hacia fumbari oka la pension en los cuales ahora ambos vivian pero al regresar:

lyserg: HAOOOO!! maldito asecino como osas en venir a esta pension despues que asecinaste a mis padres morphin preparate!!!.O.Ó´

hao: por dios que rencooroso eres verdersito xS

anna: ya basta parde inutiles!!! en mi pension no habra peleas o.ó

lyserg: anna este imbecil asecion debe marcharse de esta pension no puede vivir a...

anna: callate tonot aqui las cosas las decido yo no tu u.ú

lyserg: ...

hao: vaya vaya anna kyoyama xDD tanto tiempola toma por la cintura

yoh: sueltala estupido!!!furioso

hao:vay vaya hermanito querido tan celoso?? jijjiiji

yoh: callate imbecil!!!

anna: u.ú saeltame maldito asqueroso

hao:se acerca a su cuello (el d anna) no seas asi preciosa recuerda que eres mi esposa 45.0susurra

yoh: querras decir MI esposa o.ó

anna: tecnica numero doscientos noventa y nueve de la sacerdotiza anna!!!(a hao)

hao: TOT que malvada eres annita yo ke soy el shaman king tu esposo no deberias tratarme asi...espíritu del fuego!!! OwÓ

yoh: o por dios!!! anna!!!!...corre hacia ella

hao: a un lado hermanito lo empuja me llevare a mi esposa jajajajaja copje a anna por la cintura y sale de la pension volando

anna: yoh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TOT!!!!!!!auxiliooooooooooo T-T

yoh: anna !!!!hao no te escaparascorriendo

hao: espiritu del fuego... eliminaloo jajajajajajaperversamente

anna: yohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

yoh: ya voy anna ya voy!!!!!corre a la velocidad d la luz

espiritu del fuego: ñadahdada bola d figer!1!!°!!!

yoh: que es eso??O.O

hao: es el ataque mas poderoso de mi espiritu jajaja muere yoh!!!!

(horo y ren llegan en ese momento)

horo: oie ren que es esa cosa de fuego k esta callendo??

ren: O.O es ...hao-...es haoooo!!!!!

horo: quee????O.O o por dios esa no es anna??? O.O

anna: auxilioooooo!!!!!TOT

horo: vamos!!! kokoroo!!!!!!! posesiona la tablilla!!!!

ren: O.O

bason: señorito no cree usted que debemos luchar?? .Uu

ren: upsi xDD(gavri xDD)se me habia olvidadop...

bason:.u.uU

ren: bason posesiona la cuchilla!!!

bason: si amo!!!

horo: te tardaste vamos a luchar

ren: xDD naa k ver hielo u.ú

ren y horo corren hacia adentro de la pension y justo asi kmo a 20 mts d kla kosa d figer kayyera...

horo: cañon de hieloooo!!!!!o.ó

ren:. k es lindo horo xDD ataque de la cuchilla dorada!!!!

hao: que molestos son o.ó muere!!!!!

horo: O.O k demonios es eso...o dios se dirije a ren!!!!TOT RENNNNN CUIDAADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!O.Ó

ren: o.o?? nani?'

horo: demonios..!!!corre lo mas rapido hacia ren y lo toma xr la cintura dime ren estas bien ?? T-T

ren: o///o ho...horoo T-T shii toi bn pero me estas apretando mucho TwT

HORO: O.O?? ups gomen neko

yoh lyserg anna hao: O.O k les pasa a estos???

hao: ya basta de juegos cucarachas !!

ren: eres una maldita cucaracha hao!!

hao: no me digas...OWÓ

horo: k no ves k t si t ijo o.ók tonto eres hao jajajjajajajajaja!!!

hao y ren:¬¬U

ren: nunk kambiaras horo

hao: bueno no tengo tiempode jugar kn unos niños kmo ustedes sayonara yoh!! gracias xr la esposa t pometo k la aprovechare al maximo jajajajaja sayooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

yoh y todos: O.O

anna:sueltame estuopidoo!!!!o///o X3

hao logra llevarse a anna y mientras tanto en la pension:

yoh.demonios!!!furioso

horo:no te descontroles yoh la rescataremos

ren: el hielo tiene razon la...ren siente una mano en su trasero la...o///o rescataremos -mira a horo kn una kara d: t matare o.ó-...

lyserg: si la resacataremos ylo mataremos de una ves por todas u.ú

yoh:O.O o no chikos yo no tengo pensado matarlo solo kiero...TOT

horo y ren: yoh T.T no t pongas asi onegaiii T-T

yoh: kiero rescatar a anna XD jijijjijijiji

lyser:¬¬

horo y ren: u.ú...¬¬ yoh tenia k ser-lo dicen ambos al mismo tiempo..(n/a: kyaaaa.)-...

lyserg: xS bueno tenemos k armar un plan

horo: oooooooooooooooooosorprendido

ren:¬¬ horo tonto...

lyserg: miren primero k nada podemos...

-  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 4: RESCATANDO A LA SACERDOTIZA ANNA PERDIDA EN EL HORIZONTE

despues de aquel suceso en la pension fumbari los cuatro shamanes estaban decididos de ir hacia el escondite de hao para rescatarla ala sacerdotiaz y futura esposa de yoh asakura...

yoh: vamos chikos al atake!!!!

horo: pero yoh akaso tu sabes donde se encuentra hao??

yoh: eto...

horo:¬¬lo sabes o no??u.ú

yoh:...mmmm amidamaru!!!!!o.ó

amidamaru: si amo!o.o?

yoh:investiga donde se encuentra anna!

amidamaru: pe...pero...amo yoh.-.. yo keria ver la telesrie ToT

YOH:u.ú amidamaruOwÓ

amidamaru: a...amo...amo yoh T-TU

yoh: k vayas!! espiritu bonito y despues te dare una gran gran recompensa n.n

amidamaru: . kmo usted diga amo!

yoh: jijijijiji n-n k inteligente soy

ren: oie yoh¬¬

yoh: si dime amigo rencito

ren: m va a pedir este inepto u.ú dime cual sera su recompensa

yoh: pues una recompensa xSS u.u

ren: m refiero a k consste esa recompnza inepto!!!OwÓ

yoH: amigo ren tu me prestarias 544.321.546.200.524.012 para amidamaru? ToT

REN: O.O 

yoh: TOT ren no dejarias a tu amigo kerido yoh botado en la ruina y sin espiritu akompañante en esta circunstancia T.T tu eres buenito...

ren:u.ú interesado esta bien solo sii reduces la cifra a doscientos millones u.u

yoh:O.O tanto!!!!??

ren: es un espiritu no una persona!!!!para ke amidamaru va a kerer tanto dinero!!O.Ó

yoh: upsi xDD buen punto ren...

ren:u.ú

horo: miren ai viene amidamaritu!!!!!.

ren lyserg yoh:¬¬U seeeh

horo:x)

amidmru: amo yoh hao se encuentra no muy lejos de aki!!!x3

yoh: donde se encuentra!!!'??

amidamaru: dos kalles mas arriba de la pension

yoh horo ren lyserg: O.o??

horo: amidamaru..¬¬

amidamru: si don horo horo??

horo: si miramos acia arriba de la pension esta el cielo ¬¬

ren yoh lyserr amidamaru:¬¬U...

ren: tenias ke ser tu idiota...u.uUuu

horo: o.osi amidamaru eres un pokitin idiota jaajajajajajajajajajaXDDD

ren: eto...te decia a ti kabeza de hielo xD..¬¬u

HORO: ai si k chistosito tiburoncito!!O.Ó

ren: k dijiste pedazo de alcornoke!!!???O.Ó

despues de discutir horo y ren llegaroon al acuerdo de k no se peliaran hasta k rescatenn a anna( xD )...y bla blablabla..

mientras k en otro ladop (.xP.)...

hao: oie anita preciosa dime tu lo has hecho????.

anna: o.o?...-y a este k l dio ??- etoo no t interesa u.ú

hao: y xrk no m ha de interesar?? xD

anna: xrk no ¬¬

hao: vamos lindura dime n.n

ana: alejate de mi pedaso de perversionista o.ó

hao: as erido mis sentimientos T-T tendre ke...

anna: k ke??? o-o??

hao: ke...-jijijijiji sta callendo en mi trampa jiji o-ó..-

ana: DILO PEDASO DE NADA!!!!!O.Óuu

hao: ke subir de peso xr mi depresion T-T

anna: o.0?Uu

hao: a k pensaste k iva a violarte xDD jajajajja

anna: y kien no ...¬¬?

hao: k malvada eres x(

anna: si xrk algun problema ?? o.ó

hao: etoo nop n.nUuu

anna: genial

hao: ahora violarte seria una muy mala idea xP

anna: u.ú xrk lo dices?...

hao: xrk tu no tienes mucho k ofrecerme xS

anna: a no??? o.ó si kieres te demuestro- demanera pikara ó.ó?

hao: si tu kieres - perfecto ia kayo- adelante no tengo problema-jijijiji

anna: pero para eso tu...

hao: Owo iooo?????0.o?

anna: tu deberias... y.y

hao: dilo ia!!!!! O.Ó- provocando una "pekeña" llamita y lansandola acia la ventana kemando al gato kallejero k kien sabe de donde slaio xD

ANA: exitarme,povokarme,,en conclusion kalentarme n.n lo cual no podras acerlo nunk n.n xD

hao: o.ó a no¿'??

anna: nop n.nUuu

hao: kieres probar??? o.ó

anna:- ase tiempo k no lo hago kn yoh kisas hao lo tenga a mucho mejor xD - esta ben kmo kieras-  
tratando de parecer desinteresada

hao: esta bien o.ó- se acerka a ana y la toma por la cintura fuertemente-,,,,

anna: no tan violento bruto ¬¬U

hao: bueno xPPP gomen x)

anna: ¬¬

hao: n.nUUuuu

anna: ke t pasa ??

hao: xr?? o.o?

anna: ia vas a aserlo o no?? u.ú

hao: eii kalmate rubia estoi tratando de exitarme

anna: pues aslo rapido u.ú

hao: owo k mala eres x) xr eso m gustas nn

anna: o////o-ia kallate

hao: jajajaa mira kmo t pones-la toma de la cintura nuevamente y la besa apasionadamente mientras ke anna pone su pierna en sima de las de haito el niÑO malito ( xDDD) hao kon una vos cortante pero exitada se empiesa a mover para ke su sexo tope kon el sexo de anita

anna: ahhhhhh haoooo T.T ...x3...!!!! ahhhhh haiitooooo tokame!!!x3

hao: nN oki n.n-ia es miah xDD :)-

anna: dijiste algo??? o.o? o/////o

hao: si dije ke estas muy rika

anna. tu mas sobre todo esa parte-mirando directamente donde se encontraba el miembro del chiko-..

hao: mmmm por dios ke observativa xDD

anna: si kieres no mas-tratando de separarse de el-ya me esta colmando ases puros komentarios pesados o.ó

hao: ia nunka mas TTTTTTTTTTTTTTOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

anna: jajajajaj :) noo ia muevete!!! o.ó ahora!!!!!

en ese momento en el ke anna estaba intentando separarse de hao llegan los muchachos n.nU(n/a: y tan entretenida k staba xDDD)

yoh: hao!!!!! O.Ó

horo y ren: o//////////////////oUUUUU wuajaajajajjajajajajaja xDDDD

yoh : dejen de reirse o.ó

hao: hola hermanito tanto tiempo xD

yoh: ya callate he venido xr anna y me la llevare te guste o no anna: yoh ayuda TOT

YOH: ke demonios le hiciste OOO.Ó

HAO: io nada pero si vieras lo juntitos k llegamos a estar y.  
...tokarnn

anna: TTTTTTTOTTTTTTTTT

yoh: O.O

horo,lyserg y ren: O.O!!!!!!!!!!!!

horo: u.ú ia me artaste u.ú kororo!!!! posesiona esta tablilla ke me dio mi kerida herman pilika

ren:-"kerida hermana pilika"- u.ú anataga baka desu o.ó-.. 


End file.
